


This Restless Fever In My Blood (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Family, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>菲力是他的继承人，拥有狮子般勇敢的心，高山一样强壮，磐石一样坚定。在他身上，索林看到一面铜墙铁壁，矮人的骄傲刻在他的双剑上，织在他的毛领里，束在他的银环中。但奇力是能撼动岩石的怒涛，激烈、热情、锋芒毕露。他令索林想起摩利亚外的自己，高举佩剑，口中怒吼：“Du Bekar! Du Bekar!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Restless Fever In My Blood (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this restless fever in my blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659992) by [albion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion). 



> Original Author: albion  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

I.  
　  
他们总是在一起。他看见了，他没有反对。  
　  
“甘道夫找到个飞贼。”菲力说，“地址就在夏尔的某个地方，对方叫……包金斯？”他皱着眉回忆巫师的话。  
　  
“索林在埃瑞德鲁音。其他人会收到消息的。”  
　  
他们一起出发、一起抵达，一起站在圆形的木门外等待。菲力满脸笑容，为即将开始的旅程摩拳擦掌。奇力已经等不及了。  
　  
索林终于找到了袋底洞，他看向他的外甥们，笑着点头。  
　  
　  
II.  
　  
菲力是他的继承人，拥有狮子般勇敢的心，高山一样强壮，磐石一样坚定。在他身上，索林看到一面铜墙铁壁，矮人的骄傲刻在他的双剑上，织在他的毛领里，束在他的银环中。但奇力是能撼动岩石的怒涛，激烈、热情、锋芒毕露。他令索林想起摩利亚外的自己，高举佩剑，口中怒吼：“Du Bekar! Du Bekar!”  
　  
有时候索林看着黑发的外甥感到忧虑，奇力向他学得太多，要知道刚则易折，他担心如果真有那么一天，连菲力也无法再支撑起奇力。他知道他们俩离不开彼此，因为弗林战死时索林的灵魂也被硬生生撕扯开，从此只得孤零零地面对世界。  
　  
他害怕这次远征会将他们拆散。  
　  
　  
III.  
　  
他们在山腹内狂奔，身后成千上百只半兽人紧追不舍。索林看见菲力挥舞着双剑战斗，金色的发辫在火光中飞扬。  
　  
但他没有看到黑发的外甥，有那么一瞬间恐慌在索林心头弥漫。  
　  
一把梯子横空出世，奇力冲过来紧跟到菲力身后，他们的银色发夹反射着同样的微光。索林又找到了呼吸。  
　  
“战斗！战斗！”有人呼喊，巴林砸开半兽人的下巴，葛罗音挥动斧头，欧音横扫长杖。  
　  
他的家人们安然无恙。  
　  
他们从摇摆的木梁跃到对面。菲力砍断绳索起跳，索林只消一眼就知道距离太远，他冲上前伸手。菲力抓住了他的手臂，一切都好。  
　  
　  
IV.  
　  
当他一步一步走下燃烧的树干，他没有想着他们，他想的是阿索格，想到了他的祖父、父亲、纳因、方丁、弗林，以及所有战死在摩利亚外的族人。  
　  
他要在这里了结阿索格，为都灵一族报血海深仇。  
　  
　  
V.  
　  
弗林有一头金发，浅蓝色的眼睛，爱笑的面容，菲力像极了他。如果说菲力是黄金，那么奇力就是子夜，与索林如出一辙。  
　  
他们相像得令人疼痛。  
　  
“你的继承人与你的兄弟那么像。”巴林靠着墙，告诉正给佩剑上光的索林， “你应该高兴才对。”  
　  
“是好兆头。”德瓦林就站在附近打磨Ukhlaz，“他的精神在他们身上得以重生。”  
　  
索林又往剑锋上倒了些润滑油，沿着剑身抹到剑把缓缓返回剑尖。  
　  
　  
VI.  
　  
他放开比尔博回头查看他的外甥和族人。每个人的脸上都洋溢着喜悦，除了德瓦林看起来还有微词。菲力用拇指勾住腰带，笑着听奇力说个不停。  
　  
他们站在一座高耸突兀的山峰上，埃瑞堡依然远在天边。但欧音看到一只飞向孤山的鸟儿。尽管还有黑森林和恶龙挡在他们的前方，索林依然露出了笑容。  
　  
很快，他心想，我将坐在祖父的厅堂里，我的外甥们站在我身旁。我要给他们王子应有的一切。我要在被龙焰肆虐过的焦土上重建先人的辉煌，我的家族将生生不息，而我将平静地迎接死亡。  
　  
菲力和奇力都出生在埃瑞德鲁音。他们的童年在人类孩童俯视的眼睛下度过，他们在人类的铁匠铺工作，靠父亲和舅舅辛苦换来的食物勉强果腹。那不是索林想给他们的生活。  
　  
　  
VII.  
　  
菲力出生时，蒂斯将他拉到一旁，给他看一张精致的婴儿床，周围放满了其他矮人家庭赠送的礼物。索林圈住她的肩膀，露出许久未见的笑容。  
　  
　  
VIII.  
　  
奇力出生时，菲力已经五岁了。奇力从婴儿时就是个不让人省心的孩子，总是哭个不停，只有菲力能让他安静下来。菲力会趴在那张旧婴儿床边，伸出手指让弟弟用小小的手掌握住。  
　  
　  
IX.  
　  
他看到了他们。血漫过他的眼睛顺着脸颊往下滴淌。菲力和奇力，银色的反光和金色的头发，挥舞刀剑抵挡百倍于他们的敌人，保护他们的舅舅。  
　  
他们的国王。  
　  
索林握住折断的手臂，喘了口气。他看到菲力倒在兽人的锤子下，听见悲鸣，直到一支箭刺穿奇力的喉咙。  
　  
索林闭上眼，看到埃瑞堡的覆灭。  
　  
“对不起。”  
　  
　  
-~.~-~.~-~.~-  
　  
这许多浓情炽爱，  
可够一分为二？  
达蒙不能独占我的爱，  
亚历克西斯无法忘怀；  
但亚历克西斯不能俘获我的爱，  
若没有达蒙与他同来。  
　  
亚历克西斯独身前来，  
我思念达蒙叹息伤哀；  
但若亚历克西斯不愿再来，  
达蒙亦得不到我的青睐。  
倘他二人携手同来，  
与我一般憔悴伤怀，  
叹息叹息，小死一回，呜呼哀哉！  
　  
有翼的神灵请治愈我的爱，  
这血液中躁动的狂乱；  
收回哪支金箭，收回哪份爱？  
达蒙将带走我的未来，  
亚历克西斯留下迷失的爱。  
　  
《On Her Loving Two Equally》  
\--- Aphra Behn (1640?-1689)

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin 索林，Fili 菲力，Kili 奇力，Dwalin 德瓦林，Balin 巴林，Khazad-dûm 摩利亚（凯萨督姆）
> 
> Du Bekar: To Arms!
> 
> Ukhlaz: Grasper，德瓦林的双斧之一。还有一把叫Umraz（Keeper）。
> 
> 诗没有找到正式的翻译版本，只好自己动手勉强翻了下。


End file.
